Professor Oak x Reader
by hellabuffbaby
Summary: (LEMON) or whatever you kids call it. We had way too much fun writing this. It shall now be released to the rest of the world. I suggest you listen to the pokemon red battle music while reading it.


You walked into the lab that resides in Pallet Town. The room has small computers and machines which surround the interior. The professor stands in the centre of the lab, he wears his signature lab coat and turns to greet you. As you walk up closer to him you realise there is no shirt beneath, noticing his strong frame.

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon." his voice finally greets you but you're too nervous to return the gesture, feeling your cheeks heat up as your eyes kept catching the abs that peaked through the opening of his coat. He placed his hands down firmly onto the desk in front of him, leaning forward as if to get a better look at you. "Tell me: What is your name?"

"_-_" you stuttered, finally finding your own voice. He smirked at your nervousness which made you even more fidgety, squirming on the spot as you didn't know where to hold your eyes.

"Now, are you a boy or a girl?" The professor questioned next, leaning closer across the desk that you stood the other side of. His glare paralyses you as if undressing you. After a moment of silence, it seemed that he became impatient and made his way around the desk to loom over you. Your breathe hitches as you feel his breathe on your ear. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Professor Oak takes your chin between his fingers, bringing your faces closer together. While trying to avoid his piercing eyes, you take a glance down to see an absence of underwear beneath the lab coat, making you gasp at the size of his Weedle. He caught your gaze at what lied beneath the white linen and chuckled in amusement at your flustered face.

"You seem like a fire type with the red in your cheeks" he carried on with his husky words, your eyes finally meeting with his hazel eyes. "However, I appear to have run out of starter pokemon. But you can choose me instead."

The professor used draining kiss on your lips, drawing you in close to his bare skin, and you felt it to be super effective as you lost control of your body. You felt his Lickitung demand entrance into your mouth, letting it as you melted into the heated kiss. His tongue explored the new region that was your mouth while his hands began to massage your chest. As his hands ventured around your upper torso, you felt yourself being pushed into the desk behind you. You submitted to his will as you allowed yourself to be pressed down onto its surface, instinctively wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him down with you. However, he pulled back away from you slightly so that he could push the material that hid away your smooth skin.

When you were released from your fabric cage, the professor took a moment to take in the sight before him, his eyes glistening with desire paired with his tongue licking at his lips as he hungered for more. His next moves were gentle as his hands once more went for your chest, thumbs positioning at your pert nipples, circling, flicking, and pinching them which was rewarded with your raspy moans. You felt that he was as aroused as you were by the fact that his wild Arbok wanted to appear.

Professor Oak's impatient nature became present once more as his hands moved down to free your aching body from the rest of your clothing, and he was quick to do so. As quick as he was to free you was as quick as he was to spread your legs open wide, readying himself for his entrance into your Unknown Dungeon. Your glassy eyes looked up to him and you saw he was going to take his lab coat off before adventuring in which you sprung up, taking a hold of his arm.

"Leave the lab coat on" you seductively whisper to him, the professor grinning as he pulls it back onto his shoulders at your request. You lean yourself further up to give him your own passionate kiss which he meets with as much feeling, pushing you back down onto the desk. And with that his Onix rock slides into your Cloyster, making you inhale sharply away from the wet kiss at the quick attack to your lower region. Lust had taken over the man as slow never once came to his mind, rock smashing you into wooden desk, making it creek from the power of each hit, his pokeballs slapping against you as he dug deep within you. Your voice was loud, tipping your head back from the pleasure building up inside you, letting the room know about the intense feeling you had with how your moans filled it, overpowering the noise of the humming machines. You whimpered to him to give you more and he saw to it that you received so much more, his Weedle fully evolving into a Beedrill as he drilled down into your core with his fury attack.

The both of you began to chant each other's names as you felt your climax coming near, Professor Oak's rage fuelling his thrusts as his voice became as loud as yours. You were now on the Victory Road to immense pleasure, the muscular man above you showing his hidden power as he critical hits your most inner core, sending you over the edge with pleasure so powerful that it could sweep your team. After a few more pounds into your moist cave, the professor follows suit and releases his hyper beam into you, crying out from the intense feeling.

He collapses onto you, both of you breathing heavily from the fierce battle. You involuntarily mewl as he returns his level 100 pokemon to then give you a more loving kiss as if it was a promise for more in the future. You're so weak that you use rest, hearing him say something before you faint.

"Your very own Pokemon story is about to unfold."


End file.
